Synergy
by RedStarsa
Summary: At the edge of the second war Hermione has a favor to ask of her snarky potions professor. After all, she might not make it out and Hermione Granger is not about to die a virgin. Also fun prologue! Yay! -Mature readers please and thank you.- Also 'romance' may be a strong word, more like uh, sexy time!


**…Die Hard is on. Which is good because I need me some sinister Alan Rickman to channel a naughty Severus Snape. I'll go on a mini rant about this later but he (Alan that is) is truly and incredible actor and I feel like he is all of the characters he plays and they are all him. Look guys I'm not gonna lie, I have no idea what possessed me to write this. ****_Reversed Sour Patch Kids; first its sweet then a little sour…_**** :sigh: So whatever. Anyway, here we go.**

**If it pleases you, you can skip the prologue. I'm not a huge fan of just straight up smut so I gave a reason as to why our two lovers come together. But if you don't care go right on and scroll.**

_Synergy; _  
><em>interaction or cooperation of two or more organizations, substances, or other agents to produce a combined effect greater than the sum of their separate effects.<em>

_Prologue_

In retrospect, regardless of the decision he made, Severus Snape was absolutely, in every sense of the phrase, royally fucked. When all was said and done it was stupid to go against Dumbledore and Voldemort in one flick of his wand. He'd made up his mind to do what was asked of him and in a moment of spite he threw a wrench in the whole damn plan and did the exact opposite. He didn't kill Dumbledore. He shoved the Carrows off the tower, and cursed the others while Bellatrix was held by his curcio. She had cursed him, and the few death eaters, namely the Malfoy's who had put their faith in him. He ignored her and Dumbledore along with Potter and Malfoy's slack jaws at what he had done.

Before finishing her, Severus rifled through her mind for any valuable information. Nothing he didn't know already he mumbled under his breath what a bother this all was. Potter and Malfoy had never seen Dumbledore so angry and Snape so passive. Finally when Dumbledore had settled Snape insisted that things were to be done his way. That he wasn't going to die with everyone thinking he was a traitor when he had risked his life to do just the opposite.

In that single act of selfish defiance, Severus Snape had made everyone's expectations and minds explode. Still furious, Dumbledore had to manage with the present situation. As it were, Snape was not able to maintain his position as a death eater for much longer. He went into hiding and did his best to resume Potter's occlumency lessons without strangling him. With Miss Granger's help, it was not only possible but favorable for her to be present at his lessons. She had caught on to the mind arts easily and so acted at the very least as a medium between the two fiery personalities.

Hunting horcruxes was no easy task but with the help of occlumency and careful interpretation of Potter's dreams they had been able to identify and locate them. Before Dumbledore's death he conveyed his theory on how to destroy them and with one trip down to the chamber of secrets later, told them, the order, that he had been correct.

But hatred doesn't die so easily. Many still suspected Snape's allegiance. Given that the order would still witness Potter and Snape at each other's throat when they claimed to be allies did not at all help the situation. Dumbledore named Minerva and Snape as co-leaders of the order, at least they could conduct business in a civilized manner. Despite the disorganization the order was faced with they had been collectively successful with all but two horcruxes. The snake Nagini, and Potter himself.

Many conversations, proposed ideas and all possible scenarios on ways to avoid Harry Potter's death had been presented and each was as unlikely to succeed than the last. The plan for the moment was for the remaining order and any other wizard of legal age to face down lord Voldemort and his forces while an attempt on the snake's life would be made. The idea was that it would weaken the dark lord enough to destroy his body and deal with his remaining soul in Harry's forehead.

"This is a terrible plan." Snape said as Harry had finished his idea.

"Please sir." Hermione sighed. They were all long past the point of formalities but it felt strange to her to address him any other way. "No one is suggesting it's a good plan or even a solid one. A million and one things could go wrong but what choice do we have?"

"I'm going to try and kill the snake and Voldemort with or without your help." Harry said defiantly.

Snape held back the smirk wanting to twitch in his lips. It was the same feeling he had when he made the decision to kill the death eaters instead of Dumbledore. There was not much else that could be said. There weren't many precautions that could be taken against the dark lord. He was as Snape had said, unpredictable in his behavior. Chaotic.

In his last effort to relieve all the years of heartache and guilt he had built up inside of himself, Snape claimed he would be the barrier between Potter and the dark lord. He would stay close to Potter and if it came to it, would die in his place. No one had really protested to the idea except Hermione who claimed that he had done too much already. Her plea went to deaf ears as Potter silently accepted the help from a man he was convinced until quite recently hated him.

~~~

_** The Night Before**_

In his time at Hogwarts, and being a triple agent, Severus had managed to react to and survive many a strange thing. In some cases his life depended on expecting his adversaries next move. This was no easy feat since they changed about as frequently as Potter's hair. All the same he had not expected that his last free night on this earth a knock would be behind his door. The home of Sirius Black wasn't ideal for living quarters, but he tried to put it out of his mind and convince himself it was a last resort for his safety.

"Its me professor Snape." A loud yet, trembling? Trembling voice came after the knock. Confused and curious more than anything, he yanked the door open wider than he normally would. Her eyes shot down and her lip quivered for a second before she could draw her eyes up to him.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He found her sudden timid behavior toward him odd but enticing at the moment.

"I- I was hoping I might be able to…" her eyes dropped again but this time it was only a second, a flicker, and they were back up to his. "Be able to-"

"Miss Granger I don't have the luxury of casual conversation so if you wouldn't mind but, spit it out."

"Yes, sorry." She straightened herself out. "Would we be able to talk…in private?" He raised a brow to her. About to give up she sighed but stiffened as he released his door to open all the way.

"I'm afraid my accommodations aren't as nice as Potter's or even yours but there is an armchair in the corner." She nodded as a thank you and stepped inside. Severus shut the door and stood across from her with his arms folded over his chest. Hermione had somehow hoped he would be less intimidating in a more casual setting. She had to be insane to be considering this.  
>"You should be with your friends, we move tomorrow and-"<p>

"I know." She said suddenly and was now able to look at him. "I know. I've thought about it endlessly for the last three days. Anyway, Harry is with Ginny. The others are with their families. My parents are muggles and don't understand I had to-"

"Oblivate them. Yes I recall Potter mentioning it a while back."

"So here I am. Ron offered me to spend the time with his family but…I didn't feel, right."

"So here you are, talking to me…" He ended with a more questioning tone. Still trying to figure out where this very strange road he was on, was heading.

"I guess I just thought that you might want some company."

"Did you?" He scoffed and took a seat on the edge of the bed. It was only a few feet closer to her, but Hermione felt a weight off her chest now that her eyes didn't have to strain to see him in the dim light.

"It was very brave of you to stay with Harry. I don't think you know how grateful he is." Another scoff and a brow raise was her response. "It doesn't matter why you chose to do it."

"Is there" he paused. "Something, anything else you wished to talk to me about? As you've pointed out I may be giving my life for the boy wonder and would rather not spend my last free moments of life talking and thinking about the mediocre wizard." To his surprise she laughed, quietly, politely.

"I'm sorry, its just. Even now, you have the sharpest wit."

"Wonderful, I'm pleased to see you're amused." His voice, steady and dry as ever. "Now then-"

"Please." Her laughter had gone and he went silent. Hermione's eyes were on the verge of breaking into tears. A quick breath in and out and she maintained composure. "I…I don't know how to go about asking such a thing but-"

"Just…say…it. Miss Granger."

"Oh we're passed that, please Severus." He made no effort to correct her and only nodded for her to continue. "There are some things I haven't been able to…do." she winced at the last word.

"Go on…"

"And I may not be able to since well, as you pointed out si-" she'd almost treaded back to formalities. "Severus, we may not see beyond tomorrow."

"Mis-" He'd almost done the same. "Hermione, if you force me to pry this out of you any further I will acquaint you with the other side of my door so if you would please-"

"Sleep with me." That was unexpected. In fact it could go in his top three of things Severus Snape never intended to hear. His mouth opened although he wasn't certain what words would come out. "Before you say anything. I'm nineteen and I've thought about this…a lot." She said the last part proudly.

"Oh have you?" He rolled his eyes and stood, he had to move further away from her. "Let me strip off your knickers then now that you've thought about it…a lot."

"I'm serious." Now she was standing, offended now at his wit.

"You mean foolish." He was walking towards the door, her eyes welt up once more but with a shake of her head the tears were gone. She could not let that door open.

"No! I'm not! I know what I want and…"

"And..?"

"Ever since you…" She swallowed and quickly wiped her last tear with the back side of her hand. "Since you changed sides, I mean officially, I've…come to respect and admire you, more so I should say. I trust you. I've even seen you be kind."

"Well your standards for partners are strange I'll admit." Had it been anyone else she may have been hurt by the remarks. But it was Severus Snape, she had expected something like this.

"Nevermind! I want this, I want…you." Her heart came alive when his body turned back to her.

"What makes you think…that I want you?" Silence hung between them and only a creak of the old house brought Hermione back to his question.

"I have seen your eyes linger on me. And you're-"

"What…?"

"A man. You know just as well as I that this may be our…last…" she slowed her speech as he came closer to her. Forgetting how tall he was, her head tilted to meet his stare. "Chance." she finished as his hand came to hold her cheek.

"Foolish girl." he whispered with only half the malice that was intended.

"Stupid…stupid Hermione." She sighed out most pleasantly as their lips came together.

For once, Hermione was content being a novice. He understood. His kiss was slow but deep, allowing her time to gather her head, time for her to back out. Her arms draped around his neck, palms flat on his shoulders, rubbing them in her tight grip. Until slowly they came down to his collar and began work on undressing him. He allowed her exploration. Relishing in her uncertain hands being told by her certain mind to keep pulling his buttons apart. Though the house was empty, Severus twitched his fingers so that his bedroom locked tight, away from the world. Her clothes came off much easier. A light cotton shirt was drawn up over her head, its softness had no comparison to her skin. So unlike his own, smooth, warm and save for her shoulders, free of scars. He clutched her hips in his strong knowing hands. A touch of pain brought her out of the kiss. Concern flashed in his eyes but was diminished when she stepped out of her jeans and pushed him backwards on the bed.

The both of them almost naked, Hermione straddled him, her arms braced on either side of his head. She lowered her hips and kissed down his neck, searching for her next step. She didn't mind that in the end she was undressed before him. For a moment she wanted to turn inward, shy at her immature body but was stopped by his hand. He held her face and with his eyes held her still. Telling her in the silence that she was beautiful and foolish to think otherwise. She breathed out and in much the same way told him that this was perfect, he was perfect.

Severus reversed their positions and with the back side of his hand stroked her cheek all the way down to her thigh. She opened up and wound her legs around him. Concentrating on breathing slowly for the inevitable pain that she had been prepped for since puberty. It was not as painful as she had originally thought it would be. Discomfort was a more fitting description. He too was focused. His eyes closed, moving slowly. As he entered her, Severus _felt_ Hermione.

It was so quiet that he could hear her exhale, but it was one of relief and so was he. His hips moved into her and instead of a sharp sting she felt the a blissful warmth and pressure. She responded in kind, matching his movements, excited that it was more enjoyable than painful. Elated that her first time with a man wouldn't be a chore to get out of the way, but something to be treasured.

"Severus…" He covered her mouth with his own, desperate for her taste. More than he was willing to admit, he wanted her mouth. Her tongue was wild against his and as he increased his thrusting, Hermione's hands held tight to his shoulders. Their mouths hardly parted. They breathed into each other. At some point Hermione dropped one of her arms and it was seized by Severus' hand. His fingers locked into hers and held tight as he pushed further into her.

Hermione ignored the slight pain she was feeling as Severus moved erratically, lost in her. It was passion not aggression or anger pouring into her. Filling her up as she was enclosing him. His forehead rested on hers, his breath ragged and fast. Her free hand came to hold him there, eyes connected.

"Look at me." he commanded. Her eyes did not move. The fire in his iris shared the intensity of the hot liquid erupting out of him and into her. Air caught in her lungs finally released when his weight came off her slightly. Still inside of her and hovering just above, he moved forward inciting her climax. Her legs clasped tight around Severus, pulling him closer to her, if that was possible. They came apart for only a moment. Severus removed himself and lowered himself on top of his Hermione. She held his head to her chest. Lazily dragging her palm down his back.

Any slice of doubt she may have had was incinerated as she watched him breathe deeply in her arms. His face so content. After a few moments of silence his normal breathing resumed as had his demeanor. He kissed her collar bone and began trailing up her neck. Sucking and biting until he reached her ear.

"Was it all you hoped it would be?' His voice, coy, playful. She confirmed this when he shifted and realized he was hard once more.

"Yes." She turned her head and caught his mouth with her own. A moan escaped his throat as she sucked on his tongue and then his lower lip. "More." She demanded and made her own way down his neck. Thought it was hardly necessary for her to say so, it still excited him to hear her beg.

"Well well well, Hermione Granger, such disrespect to her former potions professor." He twisted them once more and sat up right. He pulled her legs around him, smirking as the coiled to his will.

"I have all the respect in the world for you Severus." She closed her eyes and sighed. Her hands sliding down her body, reaching to comfort that aching place between her legs. "But I haven't time for your wit now." She groaned in disappointment as he smacked her hand away.

"So I am only to be witty when it conveniences you? Ha, I don't think so." He watched curiously as she inched her hips closer to him, they rose to meet his erection. "So desperate. Only once and you're already a slave to the body."

"Hush." She sighed, frustrated. Hermione sat up in a similar posture as her potions master. Settling herself onto him only braced by her arms around his neck. She exhaled slowly and with a smile. "Hmmm, I could get used to this."

"You better get to it then." Severus laid back only resting on his forearms. He jolted Hermione into action with a thrust upwards. She was still tight but this time the raw heat of pain transformed into pure arousal. Her muscles clenched at every movement, every roll of her hips growing tighter around him. It was agonizing for him. A quick smack on her behind made her pause and relish in the feeling.

"Oh…" he said curiously. "That does something for you eh?" Another slap, harder this time. The crack of his palm on her backside echoed off the walls and melted the space between her legs. Her pace quickened. She had a consistent rhythm now, which Severus could appreciate. He'd been concerned she'd tire herself out. Hermione's thighs supported her moving against him rather than bouncing upwards. They burned with exhaustion be damned if she would stop. His hands began taking more liberties and so she focused on that instead.

The hand that was spanking her now massaged the outside of her anus with tender pressure. Threatening to press inside an even tighter space than he was already in. The other was busy at her breast. His fingers twisted and pulled her nipple with exquisite torment. Severus kept his mouth busy at her other breast, grazing his teeth over it until she inhaled sharply bracing for pain, only then did he suck gently and lave his tongue over the sore spot he had just created. She returned his token with a sharp bite to his neck. Sucking at the small wound and leaving a red welt on his pale skin.

Hermione reveled in this rush of pleasure dancing with agony. One feeling not lasting more than a minute for the other to take over and taunt her into postponing her release. She squeezed her thighs inward, her inner muscles followed suit.

"Oh no." He said in a hoarse groan. "Not yet." In a moment he was out of her, putting aside the whining noise she made was absolutely erotic and flipped her on her stomach. Severus ran his hands from her hips up her shoulders. Drinking in the goddess sprawled out in front of him. Waiting for him to take her. Hermione knew where his mind was, she raised up on her knees, keeping her torso flat on the bed.

"Please…" He was not gentle this time. He forced his way past her compressed muscles and didn't stop for them to relax. Gods she was wet. He gave her another smack on her ass which she hardly shied away from. She moved her hips and slowly was able to match his cadence. Moving in a harsh beautiful unity.

Severus held her waist hard, keeping her steady while he plunged into her. With one hand still holding her down, the other came around her front. His touch electrified her, Severus alternated between pinching her swollen clit to rubbing it gently with the pads of his fingers.

She wasn't quiet. He loved it. Every hitched breath, every moan, every whining plead she'd tried to suppress inside was a symphony he could listen to forever. He hoped she shared his sentiments on the matter, because he wasn't holding back vocally either. Perhaps he wasn't as self conscious as she was about it. She probably didn't want to sound ridiculous, on the contrary. It was delicious listening to her writhe in their radiant anguish.

Hermione arched up, her back resting into his chest. He stopped. Her head rested on top of his shoulder as her arms looped around his neck for support, or embrace he couldn't tell. While one hand stayed at her side, the other came to cup her face and hold her in a kiss. His tongue carefully caressing hers, drew more of those delectable sounds from her. Hermione backed away, a satisfied smirk painted over her face as she crawled back down to her stomach for him to finish.

It didn't take long to get back to their pace. Both hands gripping at her sides, directing all his energy forward, into her. The sound of the two of the breathing in the darkness, one after the other, growing deeper and faster. He dug his nails into her pelvis, slow but more precise thrusting. Out of his throat rumbled a growl pushing deeper until he burst open, pumping out his seed and into her, for a second time. She wasn't far behind. Hermione clamped down on him as a series of contractions milked the last out of him. Severus could barely hold himself up as Hermione twisted and grinded the final ounce of pleasure out of her. He withdrew and laid himself down behind her, keeping her close in his arms.

There was a feeling of completeness filling her up, as her stern, harsh Severus held her. His hand gently brushing her temple while the other entrapped her. She had made the right choice. They were two sides of the same coin. Both brilliant, both underappreciated for said brilliance, and both alone. Neither one ever finding a sense of belonging to those around them. Severus for obvious reasons, but for Hermione it wasn't clear why she didn't feel attached to Harry, Ron or anyone else for that matter. Yet in the strangest manner possible, she found comfort, perhaps even affection in a man who for the better part of his life pretended he hated everyone.

A man who seemed incapable of concerning himself with anything other than work. A man most everyone despised, and a lot still did. But what did that matter? Now that she was warm in his embrace, smiling as he traced his kisses on her jaw line.

"It's a shame really." He mumbled through his kissing.

"Hmm what is?" She tilted her head away, to give him more freedom.

"That this may be our last night alive. I quite enjoyed this."

"Perhaps it will give you some motivation then. To live." She jerked her head quickly to catch his lips before they had a chance to make a snide remark.

**Wow….so uh yeah. So like I was saying; if you take one look at my profile you'll notice really quickly that I have an obsession with Alan Rickman. I mean, damn. Okay. Lately I've been rifling through his movies, most of them are lesser known or independent projects but that doesn't take away from their quality. It only makes it a bit harder for me to find. In addition I've been tearing through any interview I can find on him and (my attraction and obsession aside) he is a fascinating person. He claims no favorite part or character he's played because he feels that one is not superior to the other but just different. He also states that should anyone want to know anything about him and I'm quoting this from him "It's all in the work." Meaning that every part he takes is done with careful consideration. (How Slytherin eh?) He feels some kind of connection or at least empathy with every character he takes on. I have a point…sort of.**

**Other than Hans Gruber (villain from Die Hard) being a powerful bastard, there is another role he has that I could probably write an essay on. I have this idea for another story but it would be blatantly inspired by a scenario and character from a movie called Closet Land. Look all I'm saying is that if you like very suggestive sexual undertones mixed with some BDSM find this movie now. You need it in your life. **

** Anyhoo please give me some feedback on this and anything else I've done. **


End file.
